


There'll Be Blood On The Wall (If They Doubt Us)

by 4yup



Series: Newsies OneShots [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Just so everyone knows, Mike is here now, The Refugee, ike is not ok, my poor boi, so uh, why do i do this to himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Ike had just left The Refugee and the first place he finds sanctuary is Medda's Theater.
Series: Newsies OneShots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, sorry about this,
> 
> anyways enjoy my making Ike suffer

Ike knew he was in trouble when he heard the whistle.

Just like how he knew he was in trouble when he was thrown in the crowded room.

And how he knew he was in trouble when the alley cut off and he could hear footsteps.

He looked up, seeing a fire escape that he may be able to get out on.

Ike bolted to the latter climbing up it as fast as possible,

He was by the third floor of the fire escape when the bulls got into the alleyway.

If that didn’t make him hurry up he didn’t know what would. 

He quickly rushed up the last flight and looked around the rooftop,

There was a door on the roof that he admittedly bolted to opening it up and closing it as fast as possible. 

He bolts down the stairs and into the first door he saw,

When Ike opened the door he was on a bridge? He looked below him and could see a bunch of people, all in brightly colored in costumes.

He quickly hid behind a few stacked boxes hearing the door he came in open.

“Hey you!” He heard a voice said and tensed up afraid they were talking about him. “You two up in the rafters come down here.”

He let out a shaky breath knowing that meant the two officers,

Ike could see the two officers move to the ladder shimmying down it, One they finally got down they said, “Sorry for the intrusion Miss, but we think an escaped convict might be here.”

The lady clad in pink looked around at the other colorfully clad workers and asked, “Now did anyone here see someone they didn’t know.”

A variation of ‘no’s’ could be heard from the group. “Now, you see officers, there's no ‘convict’ here.”

The officers didn’t look convinced, “Mind if we look around?”

The lady smiled and pointed towards a door with the sign ‘Exit’ over it, “Without a permit you may not.”

The officers looked shocked for a second, before awkwardly shuffling towards the door, “Sorry for the trouble Miss.” One of them said tipping their hat.

The woman didn’t let out a breath till the door was closed. Everyone else in the building went back to what they had been doing, apparently this was a normal happening.

The lady walked over to a man with a hat and whispered something before looking up, 

Right at Ike.

Later, he would say he wasn’t panicking but he was.

He knew people looking at him well attempting to hide always ended bad,

His dad, the Delancy’s, Snyder…

Ike was too lost in panic to realize the woman had come onto the bridge, (He really needed to figure out where he was.)

He felt her hand on his shoulder and panicked going back to his time in The Refugee.

He got up as fast as possible getting as far away as possible from her.

“Oh,” The woman stood back up stepping back a few feet, “I’m sorry for scaring you.

“My name is Medda, I run this theater.” Ah, so it was a theater. He thought the name sounded familiar but he ignored the thought.

He said nothing figuring that would be best.

“I have a friend who can walk you home?” Medda says holding her hand out to him, “He’s very nice, I promise he won’t do anything.”

He paused, he hadn’t been offered help from anyone, “What, what are you gonna d-do if I-I don’t go?”

She clicks her tongue making Ike flinch, “Well, you can stay here until I have to close up.”

He shook his head knowing he shouldn’t stay here longer then he has to, “No, I-I’l-I’ll go, but I wanna go alone.”

Medaa shook her head at that, “I can’t let you go alone, especially if the police are after you.”

Ike debated in his head, finally coming to a conclusion, “I wanna m-m-meet him first.”

She just nodded, smiling as she moved to go down the ladder, “Give me a second to grab him.”

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He waited the minuet or two it took for Medda to get there, mentally preparing himself for the possibility of knowing who it was.”

He had to squint in the dark light of the theater to see who the person was,

“Jack?”

“Ike?”   
  


They say at the same time.

Ike stood frozen not entirely knowing what to do.

Jack apparently knew what to do so he walked up to him, pulling him into a hug.

Ike just started crying, all he had been holding in spilling out.

So there the two sat, one crying and one attempting to calm the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh basically just Ike being sad and Jack being a good bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, I present 'I started with Ike thoughts and ended with Jacks'
> 
> I tried so uhhh, hope you enjoy this!

It took 20 minutes for Ike to calm down by then the theater was getting ready to close.

“Ike,” Jack nudged the boy who had fallen asleep, “Ike, wake up. We gotta get back to the lodge.”

Ike immediately panicked as he woke up afraid he was back at The Refugee.

"Ike, hey, it's alright." Jack says, feeling him seize up.

Ike just nodded, not entirely believing him, but not wanting to show it.

Jack looked at him. He wasn’t stupid he could see the panic and fear in his eyes he recognized in the boys back from The Refugee.

“Ike, was you in the Refugee?” No one knew where Ike had gone, they’d been looking for months but it was like he disappeared. Of course, everyone (or mostly everyone, Mike didn’t want to believe it) knew he was in the Refugee but none of them exactly wanted to believe it.

Ike hesitated before nodding, unable to answer without crying.

Jack pulled him back into a hug cradling his head.

Ike just cried, sobbing into his chest. Mumbling “I’m sorry,” over and over again.

“It wasn’t you’s fault.” Jack says, “You didn’t do nothin’.”

He shook his head, “M-My fault. That's what they said.”

“Their wrong, whatever they said is wrong.” Jack looked him in his eyes making sure Ike got the point.

He nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes, “I need to see Mike.”

Jack nodded, standing, pulling Ike along with him. “We’ll go back to the lodge, most’a the boys will be back by now.” He says motioning for Ike to go down the ladder.

He doesn't go, Jack doesn't bother to fight him on it shimmying down the latter with ease.

Ike had more trouble almost limping down the ladder with hardship.

When he finally got down Jack noticed the limp he had, trying to keep weight off his left foot.

He knew he should help him walk, but he didn’t want to startle him. 

“Medda,” He says to the woman who was sweeping the floor, “Me and Ike are gonna headout.”

“Be safe boys, Ike feel free to come by anytime.” She says smiling at the boy, “This is your home now.”

Ike just nodded holding his arms tight to his chest, leaning heavily on his right leg.

She smiled at the two boys before leaning in to whispering to Jack, “I can get the doctor if you need one, I can pay.”

He shook his head, “We can make do.” Jack knows that won’t calm her nerves but he didn’t want her to feel like she had to pay to help them.

He turned to Ike cutting anything Medda would've said. “Ready to head out?”

The shorter boy nodded his head, and Jack moved to the door with ‘Exit’ over it. 

Ike didn’t move towards Jack, even backing up a bit. 

“Ike we gotta head to the lodge.” He just shook his head again.

“I-I saw the O-officers go out that door.” Ike was shaking at this point, seemingly terrified of the thought of going thru the door.

Medda pointed toward the back of the theater, “there’s another exit back there if you wanna go through it.”

Ike nodded his head quickly as Jack moved to the other door, opening it up. “Ready to go?”

They both headed out the door quickly ducking in the closest alleyway making their way to the Lodging House.


	3. Chapter 3

Ike woke up panicked at memories.

He had been back for two weeks,

In those two weeks he had not spoken a word to anyone other than Jack.

Why exactly he didn't know it was as though his vocal cords disappeared he couldn't make a single noise.

This was crushing his twin,

As much as Mike tried to hide it Ike always noticed the disappointment on the twins face when he stayed silent.

Ike had stopped pretending it didn't hurt.

He'd been woken up by dreams,

no dreams aren't the words to describe it he should say nightmares,

He'd woken up my nightmares of phantom pains.

he knew he wasn't injured, he was fine,

He thinks.

Then why didn’t he feel fine?

Ike felt like he couldn’t do anything

Hell he couldn’t even talk to his brother.

Was he crying? He might be crying he couldn’t feel his face,

But at the same time he could or how else would he know there were tears?

Ike felt arms around him, under his arms

that was never good that always meant he was hurt,

He can’t be hurt, He can’t

Ike pushes the hands off of him,

Someone said something he knew they were saying something 

he could hear them but he couldn’t tell what they were saying

“Ike it’s just me!”

Who was that? 

It was familiar, sounded like, himself?

“It’s Mike, your twin,”

Mike, who was he,

Mike,

Mike!

He remembered him, his twin, 

He sounded scared?

Why was he scared?

Ike could see his twin,

He was in front of him, on the ground by his bed.

Mikes hands where,

Bloody?

Why were they bloody?

Was Mike ok?

Whose blood was it?

“Ike, please you're hurting yourself.”

That was someone else,

Different, the voice had a heavy accent that neither of the twins had ever gained.

Jack.

Hands grabbed his wrists slowly turning them over.

He could see now, 

Why couldn't he see before?

They had blood on them, his blood.

The sight would've made Ike throw up, if he had not seen so much more in  _ that place. _

Someone put a rag on them cleaning some of the blood off of the wound.

Who was doing that?

He looks up slightly to see the red hair of Albert,

Albert smiles at him softly when he sees the boy looking up at him.

Ike looked back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh so I lacked motivation for a bit but I wrote it now! wooo
> 
> anyways sorry Ike your my comfort character so I gotta stab you


End file.
